totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: All Stars
Total Drama: All Stars is an all-star season of "Total Drama" that features 14 contestants competing to win 1,000,000 dollars. 'Contestants' *Duncan *Izzy *Eva *Sadie *Katie *Dawn *Staci *B *Anne Maria *Scott *Leshaniqua *Jasmine *Brady *Courtney 'Teams' *Team Stars *Team Celebrities 'Poll' What do you think of the story so far? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star 'Episode 1: Return of the Action' Chris appears on the dock applying hair gel. He suddenly turns to the camera shocked. “Sorry didn’t see you there”, he said putting his hair gel up. “Welcome to the newest addition to the hit Canadian reality series Total Drama. This season, 14 contestants that have already been on the show, and a few other ones, will be competing in many dangerous challenges for another 1,000,000 dollars.” He walks over to the campgrounds. “They will be spending 14 weeks in these revolting cabins.” He says pointing to the cabins. “Thanks to a raise in viewers, we have enough money for air conditioned cabins this year.” Chris walks to the mess hall. “The worst part about this camp is probably the food. I mean lord it smells like dead cats in there.” He walks to the campfire pit. “This is where contestants get eliminated and where most of them embarrass themselves crying like little babies.” Chris starts walking towards the dock once more. “There will be much drama this season. Alliances will be made. Relationships will blossom. Enemies will become allies. Friends will betray each other. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out here on "Total Drama: All Stars". (Theme Song Plays) The boat arrives and Chris has a quiet sigh of relief. A boy, dressed in dark clothes, steps off the boat and looks around. "Still the crummy old place I remember." he says. "Duncan, welcome back!" Chris exclaims in a sarcastic tone. A girl, dressed in green with orange hair, appears on the boat. "Chris!" the girl exclaims with joy. "Izzy!" Chris says nervously. She starts to walk off when she trips and falls into the water. Chris gasp in shock. "The water taste like polar bear pee." Izzy says hoping onto the deck while spitting up water. Another girl, who is caring weights, jumps onto the deck. "Eva, how you been?" Chris says. Eva walks up to him, steps on his foot, and keeps walking. "Goodness! I missed you to!" Chris replies. Two more girls, dressed in the same clothes, appear and step onto the dock. "Chris!", they exclaim hugging him. "Katie and Sadie!", Chris replies annoyed. A girl, who is meditating, appears on the boat. "Dawn! Dawn!", Chris yells to get her attention. "Oh, hey Chris.", Dawn replies stepping onto the deck. "Your aura is exceptionally blue today." "Nice to know.", Chris replies. Suddenly Chris hears a voice from the boat. "You know my great-great-great-great grandfather invented boats." the girl tells the driver. "Great......Staci!", Chris exclaims in annoyance. "Chris! It's nice to see you again. I see your wearing your special hair-spray. You know my great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented-", Staci says getting cut off by Chris. "I don't care!" Chris replies pushing her aside. A boy, who is very silent, steps off the boat. "How is my B-Man!", Chris says putting his hand out. B gives him a high-five and goes to hug Dawn. A girl, who is spraying hairspray everywhere, appears stepping onto the dock. "Hey Chris! What hairspray do you use?", Anne Maria asks. "Bump-It Hairspray." Chris replies. "Yuck! I only use Jersey Spray", she exclaims walking away while spraying hairspray. A boy, with orange hair, steps off the boat and walks right past Chris. "I missed you too." Chris exclaims to Scott in disappointment. "It's time to get this party started!", a girl says stepping onto the dock. "Leshaniqua! Welcome to your first time competing on Total Drama!" Chris exclaims. "Thanks Sweetie" Leshaniqua replies walking to the crowd. A girl, wearing a pink hat, steps onto the dock. "So this is what it looks like in real life." the girl says looking around. "Yep! Welcome to your first time also!" Chris exclaims pushing her out of the way. A boy, with paparazzi all around him, jumps onto the dock. "I'm Brady!" the boy says flashing a smile. "Welcome!" Chris exclaims. He pulls Brady closer to whisper, "Don't take the spotlight from me or else your out." "Home sweet home!" a girl says stepping onto the dock with her PDA. "Courtney! I didn't think you were competing. Chris says in shock. "Well I got my lawyers to let me in.", she replies. "Of course", Chris says. "Let's head to the campfire pit." Chris tells the contestants. They all head to the campfire pit and sit down. Chris begins to talk, "We will know get into teams. Dawn, B, Izzy, Leshaniqua, Eva, Brady, and Duncan are the the "Killer Stars" and Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Staci, Scott, Anne Maria, and Jasmine are the "Screaming Celebrities.". He points to the cabins. "The cabin on the left is for the 'Screaming Celebrities' and the cabin on the right is for the 'Killer Stars'. Leshaniqua becomes exited, "Party at the right cabin tonight!" "Awesome!" Izzy exclaims jumping up and down. Courtney rolls her eyes and begins to talk, "Well it better be quiet since we are gonna start challenges tomorrow!" Chris begins to talk, "Today everybody gets to get a good night's sleep but tomorrow there will be a very dangerous challenge." "Joy..." Duncan says sarcastically. The contestants enter the cabins and start unpacking. "They are still the same nasty cabins I remember." Duncan says seeing a spider web in the corner of the room. "I need to tell my lawyers about this." Courtney says disgusted. "Hi, we're Katie and Sadie!" the girls exclaim to Staci. Staci shakes their hands, "I'm Staci!" Jasmine begins to talk, "At least they have air condition in here." "Amen!" Anne Maria exclaims. "My great-great-grandfather invented the first air conditioner. "Cool...." Duncan replies sarcastically. Voices are heard from the other cabin. “I call dibs on the top bunk!” Izzy exclaims jumping onto the top bunk. Dawn, who is sitting with B, examines Izzy. “Your aura is exceptionally orange.” “Thank you!” Izzy replies with excitement. Brady is sitting staring at himself in the mirror, and Eva is practicing weight-lifting. Leshaniqua starts announcing in the cabin, "The party will start in a few!". Eva replies "You were serious about that?" Leshaniqua replies with an attitude, "Yeah...." Eva just rolls her eyes. Chris is seen standing outside of the cabins in his pajamas. "Looks like the contestants are finally settling in and are peaceful....for now. Soon they will find out each others true colors. But that will wait. First I need my beauty rest. See what happens next time on Total Drama: All Stars! 'Episode 2: The Amazing Race' Chris appears standing in front of the cabins with a horn. "Welcome back to another thrilling episode of Total Drama: All Stars! Today is the contestant's first challenge but first I must wake them up in the nicest way possible." He blows the horn as loud as he can. Suddenly the contestants start walking out of there cabins like zombies. "What do you want?", Duncan asks rubbing his eyes. "It's like 6 a clock in the morning", Leshaniqua says yawning. "It's almost time for your first challenge", Chris exlaims. "Yay..." the contestants say sarcastically. "Go get dressed and meet me at the entrance to the woods." Chris tells the campers. The contestants go into their cabins and begin to dress. After a brief while they exit there cabins and walk towards the entrance to the woods. "I think you have enough hairspray", Courtney tells to Anne Maria, who is spraying her hair non-stop. "It has to be perfect." Anne Maria replies still spraying. "Your aurora is exceptionally blue today." Dawn informs B, who nods his head with a little smile. The contestants finally arrive at the entrance to the woods where Chris is standing next to a start sign. "Your first challenge will be a race. Will it be easy. Of course not! There are lots of wild animals in those woods. The team to have all of there contestants pass the finish line first wins, and they get the reward of a hot-tub party tonight. The losing team will be forced to send someone home." Chris informs the campers. "If we loose I'm sending all of you home." Scott tells his team, who just roll their eyes at him. Chris gets ready to begin the race, "On your mark. Get set. GO!" The contestants begin to run as fast as they can. "This is easy." Eva claims. "You know my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather invented running." Staci tells Katie and Sadie. "That is so cool! EEEE", Katie and Sadie reply. Duncan is seen walking behind everyone, "Why did they make me come back to this show." Courtney slows down and begins to talk, "Duncan start running or else your team is gonna send you home if y'all loose." "I don't care.", Duncan replies to Courtney, who rolls her eyes. Suddenly a bear jumps in front of the running contestants who scream. "Back Simba! Back!!" Anne Maria exclaims spraying the bear with hairspray, which makes it fall to the ground. Dawn gasps, "Don't hurt him." "She was just trying to save us all from, I don't know, dieing!" Courtney exclaims. "I love bears. They are so cuddly, especially when you spend the night with them in there den." Izzy exclaims to the campers who look at her like she's insane. The contestants continue to run until a swarm of bees appear. "AHHHH!", the contestants scream. The bees begin the chase the contestants, who are running for their lives, down the trail. B trips but Dawn helps him up. Anne Maria tries spraying the bees with hairspray but it doesn't work. Brady takes his mirror and reflects the sun light towards the bees. It begins to melt the bees and kills them. The girls run towards Brady. "Your so great", Katie and Sadie tell him. "That was amazing", Jasmine exclaims. Eva sees the finish line, "There it is! Come on team....RUN!" "I love finish lines!", Izzy exclaims throwing her hands in the air. Staci begins to talk, "You know my great-great-great", she is cut off by the other contestants. "We don't care!" the others exclaim to Staci. Eva crosses the finish line first with Izzy right behind her. The third person to finish is Brady followed by Leshaniqua who is fourth. Katie and Sadie finish in fifth and sixth. Courtney and Anne Maria are close behind finishing in seventh and eighth. B and Dawn finish in ninth and tenth. Staci and Scott finish in eleventh and twelfth. "It's down to Duncan and Jasmine! Each one on a different team." Chris exclaims. "Hurry up Duncan. RUN!" Eva yells to Duncan. "Come on Jasmine you can do it girl!" Anne Maria tells Jasmine. They are running at the same speed. Duncan starts to run faster and passes the finish line finishing in thirteenth place. Jasmine starts to cry and is comforted by her team. "YEAH!", Team Stars exclaims. "Looks like Team Celebrities will be going to elimination tonight while Team Stars gets a hot-tub party. "You are so going home Jasmine" Scott tells her, which makes her cry even more. The contestants go back to their cabins for a break. When the daylight falls and the moon emerges Team Celebrities step out of their cabin and walk to the elimination ceremony. "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. You will each cast a vote for the person you want to send home. The people who are safe will receive a marshmallow and the person who doesn't receive one will be sent packing." Chris informs the contestants. The contestants go one by one into the confessional to vote. After everyone has voted they sit and wait for results. Chris begins to pass out marshmallows, "First safe is Courtney" Courtney smiles and go to receive her marshmallow. "The next two safe are Katie and Sadie", Chris tells the campers. "EEEEE!" Katie and Sadie exclaim getting their marshmallows. "Anne Maria", Chris says throwing a marshmallow to Anne Maria. "Staci", Chris says throwing one to Staci also. Scott looks confident and Jasmine looks worried. "The last person safe is...........Jasmine!", Chris exclaims throwing one to the happy Jasmine. "What? What? I will get you all for this! Just watch!" Scott yells while getting dragged to the boat of losers by interns. "Looks like Scott has been the first contestant eliminated.", Chris says. "You may head back to your cabins know. Team Celebrities head back to the cabin and Team Stars walk out of their cabin in their bathing suits. "Let's party!", Leshaniqua exclaims running to the hot-tub party. They all get in the hot-tub and have a good time. Suddenly a helicopter appears from above shining a light on the team. "This is the RCMP! We are here to arrest Izzy!" an RCMP officer announces. "You'll never catch me alive!" Izzy exclaims jumping out of the hot tub and running into the forest. The helicopter leaves trying to chase her and the team looks in shock of what just happened. "It looks like only 12 remain know." Chris informs the campers. After a while of shock they begin to party again. "What will happen next? Will Scott get revenge. Will we ever see Izzy again? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Total Drama: All Stars!" Chris exclaims. 'Episode 3: Jump!' Chris appears on the dock. "Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama: All Stars! Last week Scott was the first to be eliminated and Izzy left the competition. Who will leave next? Find out on today's episode!" The contestants appear in the cafeteria. "This weeks challenge will be much nerve-wrecking than last week's. Which will make it very fun for me and the viewers." Chris says giggling. "Meet me at the cliff in your swimsuits in ten." "This doesn't sound good at all." Courtney says. "EEEEE! We can finally show off our new swimsuits!" Katie and Sadie exclaim. "Ewwwe..." Duncan replies in disgust. "All of y'all get out. I need to clean.", Chef Hatchet tells the contestants. They appears at the cliff in their swimsuits. Chris begins to talk, "This weeks challenge is that you must jump off this 1,000 foot cliff in shark invested waters. The team with the most people to jump wins. The team that has the least amount looses." Eva shrugs, "This doesn't sound safe at all." "I don't care, that's what makes it entertaining! The challenge begins now!" Chris replies. Eva jumps without hesitation first. "I don't wanna do this..." Duncan says. "FUN!!" Staci screams pushing Duncan off the cliff with her as she falls. Courtney becomes angry, "Did she just help the other team. She is so going home if we loose." "I know I can't believe she just did that." Anne Maria agrees and then jumps off. Dawn and B jump together and smile as they fall. "This cliff looks really high." Sadie says. "I know." Katie replies. "Just jump already!" Courtney yells at them. They both jump and scream as they fall. Brady jumps and looks at himself in the mirror as he falls. "Looking good." He winks. Leshaniqua begins to decide, "I guess I'll jump so my team can have another hot-tub party." She jumps. "Are you going to jump Courtney?" Chris asks. Courtney looks down the cliff. She begins to think. "I don't know." "You need to decide." Chris replies. Courtney begins to talk. "No..." "Well looks like Team Stars wins again and Team Celebrities is going to elimination." He looks down the cliff and yells at the contestants who are swimming in the lake. "You all meet back at the Cafeteria." The contestants swim back to the island and dry off. After a while they enter the cafeteria. "I can't believe we lost again." Jasmine says. "All because of you Courtney." "No it wasn't. If Staci wouldn't have pushed Duncan off, he wouldn't have jumped.", Courtney replies disagreeing. Chris walks in, "Team Stars you may go to the hot-tub for your party." They get up and walk out cheering. "I'm sorry to say that Team Celebrities will be heading to elimination yet again." Chris tells them. "I don't wanna go home!" Sadie exlaims. "Neither do I!" Katie replies. They both hug each other and cry. "Stop crying or else y'all will go home." Courtney yells. "Let's head to the campfire ceremony." Chris tells them walking out. They all appear at the elimination ceremony. "The votes have been casted!" Chris exclaims to the contestants. Katie and Sadie hug each other. "First safe is.......Sadie." Chris says throwing a marshmallow to her. "EEE!" Sadie exclaims. "Next safe is........Jasmine." He tells them throwing a marshmallow to her. Jasmine shows a sign of relief. Chris begins to talk, "Next safe is......Katie." "EEE!" Katie exclaims receiveing her marshmallow. "EEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie exclaim hugging each other. "Next person safe is.....Anne Maria!" He exclaims throwing her a marshmallow. Anne Maria smiles and eats her marshmallow. Courtney and Staci appear worried. "The last person safe is........Staci!" He says throwing her a marshmallow. Staci eats her marshmallow smiling. "WHAT? I'm so calling my lawyers!" Courtney yells at Chris. "Whatever.." Chris says snapping, which summons two interns that drag Courtney away. "THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE HEARD FROM ME!" Courtney screams. The interns throw her in the boat that zooms off with Courtney yelling in it. "That went.....well." Chris says sarcastically. The contestants look at each other with shocked faces. "Y'all can go back to your cabins now." Chris says walking off. The contestants walk away. Team Stars appears at their hot-tub party. Dawn and B cuddle together and smile. "We are the champions of Total Drama: All Stars!" Leshaniqua exclaims cheering. "Yeah!" the other team members reply toasting with their drinks. Chris appears at the campfire pit. "What will happen next? Who will be eliminated? Will Courtney's lawyers sue? Find out next time on Total Drama: All Stars!" 'Episode 4: Hide and Seek' Chris appears on the dock. "Welcome back to another wonderful episode of Total Drama: All Stars. Last week Courtney was sent packing, and Team Stars celebrated their second victory in a row. Find out what happens right here!" All of the contestants appear at the entrance to the woods. Chris begins to speak, "This weeks challenge is Hide and Seek. All of you will hide and Chef Hatchet will find you all. The team to have all of their team members found looses. The team to have their team members still hid wins a massage party." "I love massages." Jasmine claims. "My neck hurts so I could use one." Duncan says. Staci begins to talk, "My great-great-great-great grandmother's best friend's maid's drycleaner's friend's servant created massages." "You have 10 minutes to hide. GO!" Chris announces. The contestants run into the forest. B and Dawn, who are holding hands, run till they come up to a huge oak tree with an opening in it and climb in. Eva is seen running and jumps onto the leaf-covered ground and blended in with them. Anne Maria runs to the dock and jumps into the lake. She swims under the dock and hides. "Where should we hide?" Sadie asks Katie. "I don't know. Behind a tree?" Katie replies. "That's a great idea." Sadie exclaims hugging Katie. Katie and Sadie hide behind the some of the thinnest trees in the forest. "EEE!" They squeal. Duncan finds a hole in the ground and hides there. Brady climbs a tree and hides in it. LeShaniqua decides to hide under her bed. Jasmine hides in the cafeteria and Staci hides in the confessional. "This place is nasty but my great-great grandparents invented confessionals, so it's no big problem." Staci says. "Ready or not here I come!" Chef exclaims. Chef enters the woods and immediately finds Katie and Sadie. He pours red slime on them as a symbol of elimination from the challenge. "EWWW!" Katie and Sadie squeal. Chef begins to walk followed by red-covered slimed Katie and Sadie. He hears the sound of kissing and goes up to the large oak tree. He peaks in to find B and Dawn kissing. He pours the red slime on them and they follow him with the rest of the eliminated contestants. He goes to the dock and hears swimming from the lake. He peaks through the creeks of the dock to spot Anne Maria. He pours the red slime on her and she screams. "This is disgusting! How dare you!" Anne Maria screams at Chef. He pours more on her just to tick her off and continues searching. She follows him in annoyance. Chef hears talking from the confessional and busts open the door to find Staci blabbing on about something. He pours the slime on her and she joins the other contestants. LeShaniqua is seen being squished under the bed. Chef walks in and lifts the bed and pours the slime on her. "Dang!" she exclaims. Chef then busts into the Cafeteria to find Jasmine hiding under a table. He pours slime on her and she screams. "Eww!" she screams. "Looks like I found everyone on Team Celebrities." Chef exclaims. Chris then walks in with Brady, Eva, and Duncan who weren't found. "Looks like Team Stars wins again." Chef walks up to the three who weren't found and pours slime on them. Chris begins to talk, "Guess I'll see Team Celebrities at elimination again." The scene changes to the Elimination ceremony where Team Celebrities sits. "I have 4 marshmallows, and there are 5 of you." Chris tells them. "The first marshmallow goes to Katie." He says throwing one to her. "EEE!" She squeals. "The next marshmallow goes to Sadie." He says. "Eee!" She squeals. "Jasmine!" He says throwing one to her. "Yes!" She exclaims. "The last marshmallow goes to.......Anne Maria." He says. Anne Maria becomes relieved. "Dang.." Staci exclaims. Interns drag Staci away. The scene changes to Team Stars getting massages. LeShaniqua over-hears the massage people talking saying "You know that there is a girl on this show and her great-great-great-great grandmother's best friend's maid's drycleaner's friend's servant is Oga, the creator of our jobs." "Staci was telling the truth." LeShaniqua whispers to herself. She then continues to enjoy her massage. Chris begins to talk, "Who will lose? Who will win? Find out next time on Total Drama: All Stars!" 'Episode 5: Dodgebrawl' Chris appears on the dock. "Welcome back to another thrilling episode of Total Drama: All Stars. Find out what happens next right here!" The scene changes to inside the Team Stars cabins. Everyone has gotten up but Duncan. "Where's Duncan?" Eva asks. "He isn't in bed?" Dawn asks checking the bed. Chris is heard over the announcements. "Last night Duncan quit the competition." Team Stars becomes shocked. "Now we are down a player." Brady says in an upsetting voice. "To replace Duncan we are bringing back a former contestant." Chris says. "Welcome back Izzy!" "Oh No!" The team screams. Suddenly the door bust open and Izzy cart-wheels in. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Izzy exclaims. "I thought the cops got you." Eva says. "I ran from them. I never really left the island. I was in the woods where I befriended the wild animals." Izzy replies scratching her ear with her leg. "Report to the gym for today's challenge!" Chris exclaims over the intercom. All the campers report back to the gym. Katie, Sadie, and Anne Maria hug Izzy and are glad she 's back. "Today's challenge is Dodgeball." Chris announces. "The team to have all of their team members out looses. The team that wins gets a hot-tub party." "You may begin." Chef Hatchet announces. Eva throws the first ball and hits Sadie, who flies back and hits the wall. Jasmine throws a ball towards Izzy but Izzy jumps in the air and dodges it. B throws a ball at Katie but misses. Izzy picks up a ball and throws it at Anne Maria, who dodges it. Anne Maria hits Brady with a ball. Jasmine throws a ball at Izzy who hits the wall and falls to the ground. "That was so fun!" Izzy exclaims. LeShaniqua hits Anne Maria, who falls to the ground. Jasmine is hit by Dawn. "It's down to Katie on Team Celebrities." Chris announces. Katie picks up two balls and throws them at B and Dawn. Dawn and B hit the ground revealing that they've been hit. Eva throws a ball at Katie, who dodges it. Katie throws a ball at Eva and hits her. "It's down to LeShaniqua vs. Katie." Chris announces. LeShaniqua throws a ball towards Katie. As the ball is about to hit her she catches it and wins. "It looks like Team Celebrities are celebrating their first win. I will see Team Stars at their first elimination ceremony." Chris exclaims. Team Celebrities hugs and cheers for their first victory. Team Stars is seen at the elimination ceremony. "I have 5 marshmallows but their are 6 of you." Chris says. They look nervous. "The first marshmallow goes to Izzy." Chris announces throwing one to her. Izzy catches the marshmallow in her mouth and eats it. "The next marshmallow goes to LeShaniqua." He announces throwing one to her. "Hallejuah!" LeShaniqua exclaims jumping up. "The next two marshmallows go to Dawn and B." Chris announces to them. They hug eachother and cuddle. Brady and Eva look nervous. "The last marhsmallow goes to...................................Eva." Chris announces. "Good." Eva says with a smile. "Sorry Brady but it's time for you to go." Chris says. Brady walks to the boat and is taken away to an unknown location with the rest of the losers. "You may all go back to your cabin." Chris announces. The scene changes to the Team Celebrities party. "I'm so glad we won!" Jasmine announces. "All thanks to Katie!" Sadie exclaims. "Cheers to Katie!" Anne Maria exclaims lifting her glass. "Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done it without y'all." Katie says. They all hug and enjoy their hot-tub. Chris appears at the campfire. "Who will go home next? Who will win the whole thing? Find out next time on Total Drama: All Stars!" 'Episode 6: Knock You Out' 'Elimination Table'